


I Think I Am Falling For You...

by Eighthfairy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighthfairy/pseuds/Eighthfairy
Summary: This takes place after the,  "These shoes!!!" scene in the TV Movie. Grace slowly falls for her strange, new companion.
Relationships: Eighth Doctor/Grace Holloway
Kudos: 2





	I Think I Am Falling For You...

**Author's Note:**

> The Eighth Doctor & Grace Holloway's dynamic is so much fun to write. I try to keep them in character as much as I am able to. Enjoy!!!!

Grace's POV:

“These shoes!!! They fit perfectly!!!!”

The strange man who, a few hours ago, I tried to avoid, was slowly growing on me. He ran excitedly through the park, arms stretched, with his eyes directed towards the sky. He was laughing at his own realization of the shoes I gave him. He was happy that they fit.

I rolled my eyes playfully & jotted to him, attempting to catch up with him.

“You don't seem to stick to one conversation, don't you?”

His head turned to face me, his twinkling blue orbs gazing into my eyes. In all my time in San Francisco, I never seen such an odd, but, strangely handsome man. My ex Brian was good looking, but there was something about this man, though mildly irritating at times, that was very captivating. Even though I think he is a bit out of his mind, I couldn't help but notice him. He has wavy, chestnut hair, full lips, & a gorgeous smile. His attire was something out of the Nineteenth century. He wore a dark green velvet frock coat, a white buttoned shirt, a silver waistcoat, a silky gray cravat with a stickpin to hold it in place, & long, beige trousers.

No, Grace. Snap out of it. This is why your relationships always fail. You fall too fast easily.

“Huh?” He answered, digging around in his pockets as if he were looking for something.

“Hello. I'm still here.” I remarked with a smirk. As soon as I said this, he pulled out a bag, dug around in it, & pulled out a piece of orange candy.

“Do you care for a jellybaby?” He inquired with a dashing smile. I hesitated for a bit, biting my lip. I wasn't very hungry, but I suppose a little sweet wouldn't hurt.

“Sure.” I replied, putting out my hand. He gleefully placed the sweet on the palm of my hand. As he gave me the candy, his fingers touched me, & I felt a jolt of electricity through my body. His touch was amazing.

“There you go. You can have another if you like them.”

I took the sweet & put it in my mouth, chewing it. He smiled sheepishly.

“They are good, aren't they? I just wish I could remember where I got them.”

I hummed, enjoying the flavor. I swallowed it & turned towards my strange companion. His eyes were observing the sky once again. I swear, every time I look into his eyes, I can see the stars, the galaxies, & the universe.

I shook my head, cursing at myself. Stop it. Stop finding everything about this man fascinating. You just broke up, remember? And now look at yourself. You're falling for a man who can't even remember his own name.

“Grace.....” He said softly.

“Yes?” I replied.

He took out his hand, & led me to the tree that was a few feet in front of us. He clasped my hands together, holding them intently.

“I think I'm beginning to remember more....” He whispered, a smile toying at his lips.

I smiled back at him. “That's good to hear.”

He pulled me into a nice warm, embrace. His arms wrapped around me tightly, holding me firmly in my place. It was only then that I came to the startling conclusion.

I was falling for him.

END.


End file.
